Tenten's Kimono Buisness
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Team Gai decides to buy Tenten a kimono for an awesome mission. And when she steps out, MAMA MIA! A SPICY SEXY NEW KONOHA PRINCESS!NOTE: sorry for confusing readers with the leextenten pairing in the story. where'd u get that? this fic. is NEJIXTENTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Filler: **_Tenten's Kimono Business _** Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful afternoon and Tenten was off to the training grounds to meet up with her teammates, Lee and Neji. Also, their sensei, Gai.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The wind blew softly, ruffling the leaves of the trees and the academy children outside played together, running and laughing.

_Ahhh, this is the perfect day!..._Tenten thought to herself…but the day was quickly ruined when Tenten approached the training grounds and saw…

Oh no! Could this be? Lee and Neji were on the training grounds dressed in formal robes. Lee wore a green long silk robe and Neji wore a grey one. Gai was standing between them, wearing a green robe, only in a darker shade. Tenten looked shocked.

_Lee had called yesterday and informed me to wear a formal robe for a mission! Damn it, I thought he was kidding…that's why I didn't wear a robe…_

Tenten walked onto the training grounds and smiled an awkward smile. Lee gasped.

"Tenten! Where is your robe?" Lee asked.

"Oh. I don't have one." Tenten said simply. "Plus, why would we wear a robe on a mission?"

"Didn't you know? We're escorting a princess into the Medicine Village."

"Oh."

Neji shook his head and faced Gai sensei. "Now what?" he asked.

Gai planted a hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. He then thrusted his hand into the air and said, "YES! I GOT IT!"

Tenten looked at him in disbelief and sweat-dropped. She crossed her arms and stared.

Lee plunged his hands into the air and cheered. Gai did the same. Suddenly, a sunset appeared in the background (in mid-day, thank you) and a full set of crashing waves rocked the beach. They dropped to their knees and embraced in an ever so loving hug.

Tenten slapped her forehead.

Neji coughed.

Gai rose from the ground and crossed his arms. "We'll go shopping for Tenten's dress!"

Tenten's face jerked into a no-way kind of stance. She wove her hands around her and shook her head furiously.

Neji coughed.

Lee clapped his hands together and agreed immediately. "Yes! That's a great idea, Gai-sensei!"

"No way in hell will I do this!" Tenten protested. But, it didn't work since she was already being dragged across the training grounds by Lee and Gai towards the Konoha Shopping Mall. Neji was following behind slowly, trying to avoid direct contact with these maniacs.

(At the Mall)

Gai and Lee were browsing around the stores, window shopping and Tenten and Neji followed behind slowly.

"Aren't we missing our mission?" Neji asked slightly annoyed.

"It's ok, the princess could wait!" Lee said oblivious as usual.

Tenten groaned loudly and pouted as Lee and Gai walked into a fancy dress store. Tenten followed behind and Neji cringed at the sight of so many "happy" colors.

"Oh! Look at this, Gai sensei!" Lee hollered. Gai skipped to Lee's side who was holding a short, pink dress with lacy frills. It was indeed a formal and expensive kimono. Basically, Tenten hated anything that would be described with words like, "expensive" "formal" "frilly" or "kimono" Tenten shook her head and moved inwards towards the store.

"I'll be sitting on this chair." Tenten informed the others. "Bring me some dresses and I'll try them on later." Apparently, she was bored out of her mind.

Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Count me in. I'm not shopping with a bunch of lunatics."

Both of them sat down on two chairs waiting for Gai and Lee to pick out a dress. Neji sighed and tapped his fingers on the table resting besides him. Tenten picked at her hair and whistled.

Cough cough…

Silence…

"ARGH! This is so pointless!" Tenten yelled frustrated after the awkward silence. Neji snapped out of his daze and stared at Tenten.

"We could be doing an awesome mission." Neji muttered.

"It's not my fault." Tenten said, oblivious to the fact that she WAS the one who caused the problem.

Neji scoffed. "Please, I thought that every girl in Konoha had a kimono."

Tenten glared. "Then how come I didn't get a memo?"

Neji sat up straight on the chair and stared at Tenten. "Look," he began. "Girls are suppose to own dresses. They're suppose to love to play with their hair and accessorize they're clothes. Girls are suppose to drool over guys like Uchiha Sasuke and gossip about dumb things. GIRLS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE COLORFUL, LOVING AND GRACEFUL!"

Tenten coughed.

Neji panted. Tenten's eyes grew wide.

"Not all girls are the same, you know?" Tenten said.

Neji closed his eyes and smoothed his hair.

Tenten coughed.

Finally, Lee and Gai hopped towards the duo and presented them with many dresses.

Tenten and Neji stared in shock at the colorful array of dresses. Blue, pink, yellow, red green! All the happy colors of the rainbow. Neji nearly screamed at the blinding colors before him and Tenten's hands twitched at the kimonos.

"What do you guys think?" Lee asked, jumping up and down. Gai clapped his hands and cried. (tears of joy?)

Tenten sighed and sank back down on her chair. "No."

Neji glared at the duo standing before him. "Why aren't we doing our mission?"

Lee and Gai stared blankly. "What mission?"

Neji and Tenten both rose mid-air and shook the two idiots hard.

"NO KIMONOS! NO DRESSES! NO SHOPPING FOR GIRLY THINGS!" Tenten screamed.

"I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND! EVEN A LOWLY D-RANK MISSION COULD BE MORE SATISFYING RIGHT NOW!" Neji remarked at the top of his lungs.

Lee and Gai looked taken back at their team's sudden burst of flame.

Tenten sat back down after Neji and both crossed their arms. Gai cleared his throat.

"Ok. Let's make a deal. Tenten, you pick your own dress and then, we settle off for the this "mission" you talk about." Gai said. Lee nodded thoughtfully. Somehow, Lee seems so much more clueless on paper than in the anime…

Tenten sighed and agreed reluctantly.

(In the Dressing Room)

"I'm almost ready." Tenten said.

Lee, Gai and Neji were waiting outside as Tenten changed into something she picked out herself. At least now, she had the liberty of making sure her dress wouldn't be too bright to shock Neji and blind him.

"Hurry up. The Princess could be dead now, for all we know." Neji grunted.

"Yes, the blossoming youth only lasts for a while, Tenten!" Lee said.

"Have you ever tried a dress on before, Tenten?" Gai asked.

"…" said Tenten.

Neji and Lee looked up quiz fully. _Now that you mention it…no one has ever seen Tenten in a dress. Not even her mother…_

"Er---of course I have! cough cough…" Tenten replied, her voice cracking a little.

"TENTEN! I'M SHOCKED! I CANNOT BELIEVE SUCH A PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU HAS NEVER WORN A DRESS BEFORE!" Lee bellowed.

Tenten sweat dropped.

"YES, TENTEN! GIRLS ARE SUPPOES TO OWN DRESSES! THEY'RE SUPPOES TO LOVE TO PLAY WITH THEIR HAIR AND ASSESSORIZE THEIR CLOTHES! GIRLS ARE SUPPOES TO DROOL OVER GUYS LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE AND GOSSIP ABOUT DUMB THINGS! GIRLS ARE SUPPOES TO BE COLORFUL, LOVING AND GRACEFUL!" Gai yelled.

"Ok, it's official…I'm the only one in this village who has not gotten the memo yet…" Tenten said. Even Gai knows that…and that's pretty low for herself to not know something before Gai does.

After a moment of fussing, Tenten finally stepped out of the changing room. The lights brightened.

Lee gasped.

Gai held his hand to his chest and struggled for breath at the sight.

Neji's eyes widened in shock.

Tenten was absolutely beautiful. She was the angel of Konoha! The goddess of beauty and her radiance glowed in the light. It was as though, her pink and yellow kimono strapped with an orange sash was the highlight of every man's day. Her brown eyes glimmered and her dress flowed freely in the wind (inside?) and she was so beautiful, even the other guys in the store stopped to gape at her and even the ladies paused to admire her beauty. (or just jealous?)

"TENTEN!...YOU….YOU…YOU…!" Lee stammered.

"I..I-I-I-I-I…CAN'T….BELIEVE….!" Gai practically had to shield his eyes to not be blinded by the glowing girl before him.

Tenten looked startled at her teammate's odd reactions. _Do I look that bad?_

Even Neji looked shocked.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Lee and Gai hollered together. They broke down before Tenten's feet and cried in joy. Tenten sweat dropped and her eyes twitched at the two morons who were crying their eyes out. Neji stood up and cleared his throat.

Finally, Lee and Gai stood up and straightened their clothes like nothing has happened. Tenten and Neji waited for what they would do next.

"WE'LL TAKE THE DRESS!" Gai howled and raised his finger to emphasize his point. Lee nodded with enthusiasm and grabbed Tenten by the hand and dragged her to the check out counter and they paid for the dress.

(Outside)

"Well, that's finally over." Neji grumbled.

"Oy." Tenten agreed. She was sort of tired of the men drooling over her in the store.

"WELL NOW! LET US SET OFF TO OUR MISSION!" Lee said. "TENTEN! PUT ON YOUR DRESS AND WE WILL BE OFF!"

"YES!" said Gai. "WE MUST HURRY! THE BLOSSOMING YOUTH WILL WAIT FOR NO ONE!"

Tenten's eyes bugged out. Neji sighed.

"No way." Tenten said. "I'm not going through that process again."

Lee and Gai stopped in midair. "…"

Neji grunted. "Hello? The only fucking reason we bought a dress was so you would wear it on the mission."

Tenten pursed her lips and planted her hands on her hips.

END OF CHAPTER. MORE COMING SOON. THIS WAS BOUGHT TO YOU BY MOI. YOU CAN CALL ME RIN.


	2. Tenten's Kimono Business Chpt 2

Naruto Filler: **_Tenten's Kimono Business _**Chapter 2

_Continued…_

Tenten pursed her lips and planted her hands on her hands.

"But, people are like, staring at me." Tenten argued.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Tenten slapped her forehead and whispered softly. "Guys, mainly."

Lee and Gai scratched their heads.

Neji shook his head. "We can't go on our mission if you don't wear your dress Tenten."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Yes, Tenten."

Tenten shook her head furiously. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Never in a million years will I wear that damn dress again!" To make her point, she stomped her feet on the ground and stood there like a statue.

Gai, Lee and Neji raised and eyebrow. Then, without much effort or expression, they all took Tenten by the hand, and dragged her towards the store again to change.

Tenten looked a little startled…and pissed. "HEY! Let me go!"

(10 minutes later)

Tenten stepped out of the dressing room once more with her dress on. And once more, the same process happened. The guys stared at her… (more like drooling over her) and everything stopped and paused for Tenten's dramatic entrance. Tenten looked mad. "STOP STARING!"

But Lee and Gai had already been put under Tenten's spell as she stepped out. Their eyes turned into swirls and they drooled. Neji tried not to look. But he could no longer bear the temptation and turned his head towards Tenten's direction. Uh-oh.

Tenten now had every moron in the store gapping at her.

With a stomp of fury, she trudged out of the store dragging Lee, Gai and…Neji (as strange as it sounds) by their collar and out of the store. Once outside, the three dazed teammates began to recover from Tenten's spell and snapped back.

"Tenten!" Lee gasped.

"Tenten!" Gai gasped.

"Tenten!" Neji gasped.

"Tenten?" Tenten asked wondering if something was wrong with her name as the three repeated it.

Lee held up his hand. "You look absolutely wonderful! A goddess I might add!"

Gai nodded and struck his "nice-guy" pose. His teeth went "TING"

The only docile one of the group, Neji crossed his arms and tapped at his imaginary watch on his wrist, "Hello? We have a mission? Shouldn't we settle out for the Medicine Village now?"

Tenten agreed; glad to get rid of the topic about her dress and her name.

Lee and Gai reluctantly followed and soon another conversation started involving something about kunai and shuriken. Tenten was glad that no one was fantasizing about her dress anymore and she felt more comfortable walking behind Lee and Gai as Neji walked behind her.

"Whoa." Neji muttered.

Tenten turned around at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Lee and Gai were still walking and haven't noticed Tenten and Neji. Neji cleared his throat and tried to hide his eyes.

Tenten looked puzzled. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Hey. C'mon. Why are you covering your eyes?"

Neji didn't say anything.

Tenten suddenly grabbed Neji's hands away from his eyes and…

Gasp.

Was he using Byakugan? But…most importantly, why?

Neji tried to recede Byakugan but Tenten figured it out almost immediately why he was using it.

"NEJI? Were you looking _through _my shirt!" Tenten gasped, too shocked to admit she was sort of happy that Neji took interest in her…ooh…that sounded too weird.

Neji looked taken back. Lee and Gai stopped after hearing what Tenten said, they turned around and looked at Neji.

"No!" Neji started.

Tenten turned red and her eyes bugged out like she was furious. She took out a kunai knife and was about to slice and dice her teammate into little cubes as punishment but Lee and Gai stepped in front of Neji and began scolding him.

"How indecent, Neji! Looking through a lady's shirt is unacceptable!" Gai said.

"Yes! Even though every other man on this street would like to do the same, it's still so perverted!" Lee stated, making the argument sound depraving.

Tenten twitched with anger but slowly put back her kunai and walked ahead. To make sure Neji wouldn't do that again, Lee and Gai would be standing in front of Neji protecting Tenten from this perverted teen.

As they kept walking, Lee turned around at Neji and whispered, "How was it?"

Neji winked and said, "She wasn't wearing a bra."

Gai turned around too and whispered, "Sweet!"

Lee, Gai and Neji silently high-fived each other and walked on, in case Tenten turned around. Ooh…men are such immature morons. (At least these men)

Team Gai made their way around the crowded streets of Konoha to the exit gate for their mission and every so often, a man started to drool over Tenten and she had to borrow her teammate's kunai and shuriken to fling at the men since she ran out herself.

In the distance, Team Gai spotted Naruto approaching and they waved. Tenten tried to hide herself but it was too late.

Naruto suddenly spotted Tenten and whistled. His face was as red as a Mexican pepper and hearts flew out of his head. "Ooh…who is this?" he asked.

Neji glared and Lee laughed. Gai pointed at Tenten and said, "She's in OUR group!" he bragged loudly, making sure every guy on the street heard him. Naruto approached Tenten.

Tenten backed away. Her eyes turned into little circles.

"Hi." Naruto said. He grinned like a fool.

"…" Tenten said.

"Would you like to get some Ramen with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Neji stepped in front of Tenten and crossed his arms. "Back off, you damn fool." He said.

Naruto stopped. "Eh?"

Neji guarded Tenten and Tenten was glad she had someone to protect her against Naruto, but she frowned when Neji kept on backing, bumping her against the wall. He held his hands around Tenten's shoulders and "protected" her.

Tenten flushed. _Why…why is Neji **touching **me?_

Tenten pushed Neji aside and her heart thumped. Grrr…she couldn't take much more of this. Guys were drooling over her like pigs! And furthermore, her heels ached from walking so much. These shoes are so uncomfortable!

Neji looked startled. "Tenten?"

Tenten grew fiery red and was mad.

MAD.

TOTALLY MAD!

SO MAD, THAT THE AUTHOR CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY TO DESCRIBE IT MAD!

"I'M SICK OF THIS! ENOUGH DROOLING OVER ME!" Tenten hollered.

Lee and Gai gasped and held their hands to their mouths.

Tenten blew her top off and finally Lee, Gai, Neji and Naruto sat her down at the nearest Noodle Shop. They ordered some water with ice and let Tenten cool down while she gulped it down.

Lee patted Tenten on the back, afraid she might choke. The guy who was in charge of the shop, poured water into Tenten's cup every so often. He tried to look tough and all sexy to make Tenten notice him, but Tenten was busy chugging down water to notice anything right now.

Neji sighed and Gai rubbed his chin.

Tenten finally set the cup down. "Enough water!" she said.

The guy who was pouring the water looked disappointed but retreated. Naruto took a seat next to Tenten and patted her shoulder. "Are you chilled now? You were kind of swallowing the ice whole." He said.

Tenten panted and planted her elbows on the counter, trying to relax. It takes a lot of breath to drink 10 cups of water, she found out.

"You okay now, Tenten?" Lee asked.

"If you are, why don't we set off to our mission?" Gai suggested.

"It's okay if people notice you, Tenten. That means they think you're pretty." Neji said. He sat down next to Lee who was sitting next to Tenten. _Damn…_ Neji thought. _I'm still not close enough to her to pat her shoulders or something. _

Tenten finally looked up and sighed. "Man, I just wish people would pay a little less attention. I hate being the center of attention so much."

Gai nodded. "It's alright, Tenten. Whoever tries to hit on you next, we'll be sure to tell them to back off."

Lee smiled at Tenten giving her his thumbs up and continued to pat her back.

"Lee…" Tenten started.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"Enough patting my back please. It hurts." Tenten finished.

Gai coughed and tapped at his imaginary watch on his wrist. "Well, let's get going before that princess dies."

They agreed and Naruto left with a heavy good-bye.

**Hey guys. Fellow readers. It's me, Rin again. Look forward to Chapter 3 of my story! And I'll be updating real soon so wait for it! **

**Chapter 3 preview: Tenten and her team set off again, on their way out of the village for their mission when they encounter Sasuke (with Ino and Sakura chasing after him, of course) how will Sasuke react to Tenten's new bold look? What will Neji and Lee do when he tries to make a pass at Tenten? And how will Sakura and Ino react to it? Most importantly, how will Tenten handle this situation?**


	3. Tenten's Kimono Business Chpt 3

Naruto Filler: **_Tenten's Kimono Business_** Chapter 3

Continued…

After encountering Naruto on their way to their mission, Tenten and her team set off again to their mission as Tenten wore her dress. Every so often, guys drooled over Tenten's new look and Tenten's teammates tried to fend the pigs off.

Tenten trudged forward and the others followed behind.

"Hey! Isn't that, Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked as he pointed to a little speck in the crowded streets of Konoha. Indeed, it was Sasuke…with his two fans closing in on him. Sakura and Ino were chasing him around and trying to get his attention.

"Oh no." Tenten started. She knew that Sasuke might try to hit on her.

But then, Tenten thought, _Hmm…this is Uchiha Sasuke. The coldest guy in Konoha…if you don't count Neji…what am I thinking? No. He wouldn't try to make a pass at me. _

Tenten decided that Sasuke wasn't going to hit on her or anything and decided to act cool and not hide.

Suddenly, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking and stared.

Tenten paused too…

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ino and Sakura hollered together, pointing at Tenten. "ARE YOU THAT PRINCESS OF THE MEDICINE VILLAGE? WE HEARD THAT SHE WAS IN KONOHA THIS WEEK!"

Tenten was about to say no, but Sakura and Ino immediately dropped to the ground and bowed their heads.

"No…" Tenten said.

Ino and Sakura raised their heads. "Huh? But…but you look like a princess! Who are you then?"

Neji and Lee stepped in front of Tenten. "Tenten. She's in OUR group."

The fact that Lee and Neji were protecting Tenten sounded pretty sweet to her, but the fact that they were protecting her from the hottest and coldest guy in Konoha, _Uchiha Sasuke…_ now that was uncool.

"Move it!" Tenten said to her teammates.

Neji and Lee slowly backed away with a weirded out look. "But…we were suppose to protect you from guys!' Lee sputtered. He certainly wasn't going to give this beauty away to some Uchiha fellow.

Neji nodded slowly. "Yea Tenten. We're only doing our jobs."

Tenten sighed.

Sasuke approached her.

"So you're Tenten." He said.

"I guess." Tenten said.

"I heard you're pretty good with weapons." Sasuke stammered.

_Is he trying to engage in conversation with me?_ Tenten thought. _Ohmigosh, this is lame…_

Neji stepped in front of Tenten before they could talk anymore.

"Back off, Uchiha." Neji said. "I told you, if anyone gets to talk to Tenten, it's me."

Sasuke stepped back a little. "Who says she's yours for the taking?"

Lee stepped in too. "Hey! Tenten belongs to me too!"

The three boys began to argue about Tenten. Tenten looked shocked to see these guys fight over her like she was some kind of prize. Gai stepped towards Tenten and put his hands on her shoulders. "If I may tell you something…"

Tenten shrugged. "I guess."

Gai bent down to Tenten's ears and whispered, "If you decide to go out with anyone, pick Lee."

Tenten twitched. Lee? Of all the pathetic morons in this world to go out with, she had to pick Lee? And besides, she could get anyone she wanted so why'd she pick Lee?

Ino and Sakura looked a bit pissed at Sasuke, trying to win Tenten over. Ino approached Tenten with a menacing glare.

Sakura also walked towards Tenten with a threatening glower.

"WHO THINKS YOU DESERVE SASUKE?" they shouted at Tenten.

Tenten tried to compromise, but Sakura suddenly punched Tenten in the mouth. OOH! Tenten stepped back a little startled but then, Ino came hurling a kunai at Tenten.

Catfight.

Sasuke, Lee and Neji stopped fighting to stare at the girls fighting. A crowd had gathered around and…Gai was collecting bets.

Tenten decided…_If Sakura and Ino can't deal with me being prettier than them…I'll just have to whoop their ass!_

Actually, Tenten was glad to be able to fight someone. She can release all the negative energy on something.

"Take this! Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten hollered. She threw her two scrolls into the air which appeared to be dragons, but then, she plumaged into the air and the scroll whirled around her. She began to fire different weapons at the girls. Kunai, shuriken, Badaimen, and etc.

Tenten quickly pinned Sakura and Ino to a tree, not injuring either of them…

The crowd cheered and Neji and Lee rushed to Tenten and gave her a big hug.

"STOP IT!" Tenten screeched when Neji dug his face into Tenten's shoulders and Lee began to caress her hair.

_This has gone far enough. _

Tenten couldn't take anymore of this nonsense…

She fired all her weapons at once to the crowd of people as well as her teammates. Everyone got pinned to a tree.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! AND UNTIL YOU JACKASSES QUIT TRYING TO CONRUPT ME, YOU'RE DEAD!" Tenten screamed her lungs out at the crowd. Everyone grew speechless.

"DAMN IT! IF I NEVER WORE THIS FUCKIN DRESS, NEJI WOULND'T BE TRYING TO TOUCH ME, LEE WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO HUG ME, SASUKE WOULDN'T TRY TO BE HITTING ON ME AND NARUTO WOULDN'T TRY TO ASK ME OUT!" Tenten bellowed. The whole village heard her.

Even Gaara in The Sand Village heard her.

The aliens on the moon even heard her.

"THAT'S WHY, I'M GOING HOME AND CHANGING!" Tenten threatened. The world began to whirl around her…

RING RING RING RING RING RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The alarm clock in Tenten's bedroom rung loudly. Tenten screamed and sat up suddenly.

This is was all a dream. A horrible nightmare.

Tenten sighed in relief and whipped her damp forehead. The sun was outside and everything looked normal again. She got up happily, changed her clothes and went to wash up.

"Whew. I'm glad that was a dream." Tenten said to her image in the mirror.

But then she thought…

_You know, that dream was kind of cool in the beginning. Everyone loved my look…_

Tenten pulled the hair ties out of her hair and her almond brown hair hung loosely, just below her shoulders. _Hmm…not bad. _

Tenten suddenly had this crazy urge to dress up as a sexy girl.

She rummaged through her closet in search of something dazzling. Something that would catch her teammate's eyes.

After that dream…she wanted to see if that dream could come true. And how'd she look like all dressed up.

**CHAPTER 3 OVER…**

**I RUSHED THIS ONE…SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SUCK. SORRY. MAYBE I'VE LOST MY TOUCH. **

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW: TENTEN DRESSES UP. BUT NO ONE ON HER TEAM NOTICES HER NEW LOOK. SHE GETS DEPRESSED AND TRAINS QUIETLY BY HERSELF UNTIL NEJI COMES LOOKING FOR HER TO TRAIN WITH HIM. THEY TALK. AND TENTEN DISCOVERS THAT MAYBE NEJI MIGHT BE THE RIGHT ONE FOR HER AFTER ALL. **


	4. Tenten's Kimono Business Chpt 4

Naruto Filler: **_Tenten's Kimono Business Chapter 3._**

Continued…

Tenten had just awakened from her dream. She was some Konoha goddess and it started to relieve her when she woke up after the guys in her dream had tried to pick her up.

But Tenten had an outrageous thought. What if she really dressed up for real? Not in a kimono, but a really sexy and sleazy outfit.

Tenten pulled out her hair ties and let her brown hair sway around. Nice…

She opened a bottle of Hairspray, Scented Vanilla and sprayed her hair around.

Then, Tenten went into her walkout closet and tried to put together the best outfit she could find and hurried out the door, to the Training Grounds where her team promised to meet.

Out on the streets, no one smiled at her. No one drooled on her. No one even looked at her. Tenten felt a pang of disappointment, but continued to strut towards the Training Grounds where she spotted her team.

Lee was setting up the straw dummies and the equipment while Gai was tying up targets on trees. Neji was sitting under the shaded tree, meditating.

"Umm…hi guys." Tenten waved towards Lee.

"Oh! Good morning, Tenten!" Lee smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Tenten looked disappointed but approached Gai.

"Hi, Gai-sensei." She said hoping for at least a compliment.

"Oh! Good morning, Tenten!" Gai smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Tenten plopped her head down, slanting towards her shoulders. She sweat dropped and faced Neji with a hopeful look on her face.

Neji's eyes remain closed.

"Hey, Neji." Tenten lost hope.

"Hi" Neji replied not even bothering to look up.

Tenten sighed and set her back down by the tree and practice began. This practice was like every normal practice. They aimed at some targets, jumped around trees, practiced Taijutsu. Tenten sparred with Neji and Gai sparred with Lee like always. Tenten helped Neji practiced his Kaiten and Gai and Lee used Drunken Fist.

Tenten grew more upset every minute of practice. She wondered if the dream told her that she should lose hope in trying to be beautiful. She was always going to remain that hopeless tomboy. That girl who picked on Lee when they were little. That girl who everyone else referred to as, "Lee's or Neji's teammate."

But Tenten kept her face up. She wasn't about to spill tears to her teammates.

Tenten used Rising Twin Dragons (see episode 43) and Neji blocked it with his Kaiten.

After practice was over, Lee and Gai started to blabber that droned out Tenten's awareness. They packed up all the equipment and sat down next to the tree to rest

Tenten was preoccupied. She drank her water bottle while the others talked.

"Tenten?" Lee asked.

"…"

"Tenten?" Lee asked.

"…"

"TENTEN!" Lee asked. (More like screamed)

"HUH? WHAT?" Tenten snapped back to reality.

"What is the matter? You're so out of it today, Tenten." Lee and Gai said.

"Are you fatigued or something?" Neji asked.

Tenten grunted and turned her head away. "I'm fine."

Lee turned to Gai and they both shrugged and went back to their useless blabber. The sun noon sun shined brightly above them, and they decided to leave.

The others gathered their equipment but Tenten just stood up and retrieved a fist load of kunai.

"You guys go. I'm gonna practice some more." Tenten muttered.

Lee and Gai smiled at Tenten and waved good-bye. Neji watched as Tenten hurled several kunai with great force, that the target practically flew backwards into the sky. It's called anger.

Neji raised a confused but impressed eyebrow.

Tenten continued to hurl kunai until the whole target was covered. Neji decided to hide behind some bushes to see what Tenten was really mad at.

Tenten descended into the air and she flung her last remaining kunai onto the tree which hit the circle that was the target.

She panted. Neji watched.

Tenten stomped back to her backpack and kicked the dummy underneath her feet. She wiped off her sweat with the backside of her hand and began to hurl her weapons again.

Neji waited at least an hour. The training ground was covered with kunai by then. Shuriken and chain axes littered the whole place. It was like a weapon hurricane ripped through.

Tenten gasped for breath. In her hand, was the last kunai. Her outfit was covered with dirt and sweat. Suddenly, Neji realized something. _Is that a new outfit?_ He wondered.

It hit Neji like a brick. _Oh no. She must have thought we would have noticed her outfit but instead, we ignored her. This must be what's bothering her. _

Tenten flung the kunai with the last of her energy and collapsed onto the ground. Neji quickly hopped to his feet and rushed to Tenten.

"Hey! You ok?" Neji asked.

Tenten weakly opened her eyes and stared at Neji kneeling beside her. All the feelings of anger rushed back to her.

She sat back up, almost conking Neji in the head.

"I'm fine." Tenten grunted angrily.

Neji looked puzzled by Tenten's angered state.

Tenten tried to hop up to her feet, but after using the last of her chakra to summon her weapons, she immediately collapsed again, but this time, Neji caught her.

He grabbed her right arm, and slung it over his right shoulder and helped her balance herself and he walked her back to the tree to sit down.

Neji set Tenten by the shade and gave her the water bottle.

Tenten gasped for breath and pushed the water bottle aside. Her eyes shot daggers into Neji's eyes.

Neji sighed and crossed his arms, taking a seat next to her.

"Ok. Spill. What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Tenten said abruptly.

"Tell me." Neji said.

"Forget it."

"Tell me."

"I said no."

"TELL ME!"

"MAKE ME!"

After a silence, Neji cleared his throat and said, with one final threat. "If you don't tell me, I'll use Byakugan to look down your shirt again."

Tenten flushed and attempted to bring out her kunai to slice and dice Neji into little cubes, before she realized that she ran out.

"No way will you have the guts to look my shirt!" Tenten argued.

"You want to bet?" Neji replied. He then closed his eyes and reopened them. A cluster of veins surround his pupils and he looked at Tenten's chest with Byakugan.

Tenten decided Neji was bluffing and crossed her arms and huffed, thinking that Neji wasn't really doing it. Just testing her nerve.

"Whoa. A lacy pink bra." Neji muttered as he scanned her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten smirked and thought to herself, _I was wearing a black bra today, not a pink one. Ha! I knew he was bluffing. _

But then, Tenten scanned her memories and discovered…that she really was wearing a lacy pink bra today!

Her black bra had been dirty this morning, so she wore her pink one!

But when Tenten remembered this, she immediately turned red. NEJI WAS RIGHT! AND HE DID HAVE THE NERVE TO LOOK DOWN HER SHIRT! Tenten's face turned so red, that Hinata herself would have laughed at Tenten, pointing. It was so red; people would think she was an Uchiha, due to her Sharingan red face.

Tenten shrieked and hugged her chest trying to get Neji to quit it. _I AM KILLING NEJI! _Tenten thought.

Neji quickly retreated his Byakugan and stared.

"Now…let's try this again. Tell me what's wrong." He said.

"…"

"TELL ME!" Neji said his voice harder this time.

"…"

"WANT ME TO USE BYAKUGAN AGAIN?"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Tenten yelled.

"Will you tell me now?" Neji asked one more time.

Tenten sighed. "Ok…fine."

**END OF CHAPTER. YAY! RIN IS AWESOME. (DAT'S ME OF COURSE!) **

**CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW: TENTEN OPENS UP TO NEJI AND THEY HAVE A HEARTWARMING TALK. ATERWARDS, TENTEN FEELS MUCH BETTER, SO THEY DECIDE TO GO TO ICHIRAKU (THE RAMEN STAND). THE OLD MAN WHO OWES THE SHOP ASKS IF THEY ARE A COUPLE AND REMARKS THAT THEY ARE CUTE. NEJI AND TENTEN TRY TO DENY EVERYTHING. AFTERWARDS, NEJI WALKS TENTEN HOME…(WITH A LITTLE SURPRISE)**

**NOTE: STORYLINE MIGHT CHANGE A LITTLE…HEY…I'M AN AUTHOR. GIMME SOME CREDIT FOR TRYING, PEOPLE. **


	5. Tenten Kimono Business Chpt 5

Naruto Filler: **_Tenten's Kimono Business chapter 5_**

Continued…

Tenten sighed deeply and pulled her hands closer to her body.

"Neji…I'm going to ask you one thing and you have to answer me truthfully," Tenten said.

Neji raised an eyebrow and answered reluctantly. "Sure."

Tenten hugged her knees. "Do you ever picture me in a kimono?"

Neji lurched backwards. "Kimono?"

"Yea."

"Well…"

"Do you?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"No."

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned against the tree and wiped her forehead of the sweat.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, taking a different approach.

"Of course." Neji said.

Tenten's eyes grew big. She hadn't expected such a quick answer. I mean, this was Hyuuga Neji! The coldest, most twisted, evil, cynical shinobi in the village! How could he have said that?

Tenten smiled. "Really?"

Neji shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sure."

Tenten grew really happy now.

"Why do you ask?" Neji questioned.

Tenten's eyes grew dark and she had this pitiful puppy look on her face and Neji could almost just cuddle her.

"I had a dream…" Tenten began. "And I was wearing this great kimono, and everyone was just so startled by my beauty that it almost seemed too good to be true."

Neji nodded and kept listening.

"But when I woke up, and I went to the Training Grounds today, it was just like before. People looked at me like a tomboy, but not a girl." Tenten said…

Neji thought of telling Tenten that she _was _a tomboy, but decided against it.

"Does this mean that no matter how I try, I'll never be beautiful?" Tenten finished.

Neji looked troubled. "Of course not."

Tenten gave him an Are-you-serious look.

"I mean, you're really a pretty girl. But sometimes, you just…act like a guy." Neji said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked.

"In a good way, you have multiple personalities." Neji remarked.

"Multiple Personalities?"

"Yea."

"So…I'm a girl sometimes and a tomboy at times?"

"Yea."

"Is that good?"

"Yea."

"Can you say something other than 'yea'?"

"Umm…ok."

Tenten paused. This conversation was going nowhere and somehow, it didn't really make her any happier than she was before.

Neji recognized the sadden look on Tenten's face and tried to say something else.

"Well, I mean, your multiple personalities is what sets you apart from other girls." Neji improvised.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"No one likes a girl who'd follow the crowd. Boys like girls who are different. And willing to set themselves apart from others." Neji stated.

"And you know this because…?" Tenten questioned.

"I'm a guy." Neji said.

"Hardly…" Tenten muttered beneath her breath.

"Well, I know what kind of girl _I _like." Neji stared at Tenten.

Tenten smiled and playfully poked Neji on the arm. "What kind of girl _do _you like?"

Neji shrugged and stared straight ahead. "A girl who's kind, with a sense of humor. A girl who doesn't follow the crowd. And a girl who's a strong kunoichi and someone I'm comfortable with."

Tenten nodded knowingly and smiled.

Neji stared at the sky. The sun was going to set soon. "We should probably get going."

Tenten got up. "Yea. You're right."

Neji helped Tenten gather her things and they headed for the town.

"You know, since it is pretty late, do you want to go to Ichiraku to get some ramen?" Tenten asked. "You know, like a friend who's offering a meal." She added to make sure Neji wasn't going to get the wrong idea and think it's a date.

Neji smiled. "Why not?"

(At Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

Tenten took a seat next to Neji on a row of spare stools.

"Welcome!" Toro, the old man who runs the Ramen Stand greeted.

"Good evening." Tenten said.

"What would you like?" Toro asked. He steamed up some water.

"A bowl of miso ramen." Tenten said thoughtfully. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Two bowls of miso ramen coming up!" Toro laughed.

Tenten looked around the store. She heard that Naruto loved going to this place and the ramen here was actually pretty good. Tenten smiled.

"You two on a date?" Toro asked as he prepared the broth.

Tenten flushed and Neji's eyes turned big.

"NO!" Tenten and Neji hollered at the same time.

"We're just friends." Tenten stammered.

"We're on the same team." Neji added.

"Since it's pretty late, we're just eating out." Tenten said.

"Because we want to see how the ramen is here." Neji added.

Toro looked puzzled. "Like on a date?"

"NO!" Tenten and Neji hollered again, this time a bit louder. They almost slapped their chopsticks on the counter.

Toro laughed at their quick response and went back to cooking.

"You two _are _cute together." He said.

"…" Tenten blushed and looked away.

"…" Neji coughed.

Toro just started whistling and added the shrimp.

(5 minutes later)

"Here you are! 2 miso ramen!" Toro handed Neji and Tenten each a large bowl of delicious smelling ramen. With miso, lobster, shrimp, chicken broth and onions in it.

"Itadakimasu." Tenten smiled and took out her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Neji said. He snapped his chopsticks.

They both started eating and joking around. The subject of training and future missions was the main focus. They smiled and laughed once in a while and even punched each other on the arm playfully.

Toro smiled. "Definitely a couple." He said under his breath.

(15 minutes later)

Neji offered to walk Tenten back to her house. They walked in the moonlight (Well, technically "streetlights") and silence filled the air. Hmm…I guess all that talking in the ramen stand left them nothing else to talk about. Or maybe it's because the author is too lame (heyyyyy…I _am _the author.)

Suddenly, a bat flew into the air and Tenten shrieked and grabbed Neji's hand. The bat flew by quickly which left the startled Tenten still holding Neji's hand, blushing.

"Sorry." Tenten sputtered and pulled her hand away.

"It's ok." Neji said solemnly. Actually, he didn't really mind that.

Tenten smiled. Actually, she didn't really mind that either.

They walked a few blocks until they reached Tenten's apartment.

They walked up to the door. Tenten grabbed the doorknob and turned around at Neji.

"See you tomorrow?" Tenten asked smiling.

"Sure." Neji smiled too.

Tenten was almost going to go in, but she turned around one last time and said with a smirk. "Hey Neji, I almost forgot…I get one last shot at you." She said referring to a punch in the face. "You looked through my shirt today!"

Neji stared, startled but closed his eyes. "Fine. One punch. On the right." He said, motioning his right cheek.

Neji's eyes remain closed and he could hear Tenten say, "Get ready!"

But what thought was to be a punch was actually a kiss. The kiss bounced lightly on Neji's lips and Tenten held his neck softly, giving him a tingling, but smooth and delightful kiss on the mouth.

Neji opened his eyes startled during the kiss and saw Tenten, closing her eyes. He then, closed his eyes too. The kiss ended briefly.

Tenten smiled with confidence and held one finger to her cheek. "You didn't think that looking through my shirt was gonna be _all _suffering, did you?"

Neji smiled. Butterflies flew through his stomach.

"Bye." Tenten said tentatively and closed her door behind her.

Neji stood still, trying to imagine what had just happened.

He smiled and walked away, heading for his own house.

Neji stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Hyuuga residence.

Who knows? Tomorrow was gonna be a brand new day!

**Ta-da! This is the last chapter in my mini series. Did you like it?**

**I know you did, just gimme some reviews to show me your appreciation! Thanks. **

**Rin. Look forward to my other stories.**


End file.
